


Gifts That Keep On Giving

by littlecajunlady



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Liv gives Ravi a gift for moving in with Major.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on April 8, 2015 - the day after episode 1x04 aired - and the prompt was, "I got you a present."

Ravi was nearly finished examining a body when Liv walked into the morgue with a gift-wrapped box in her hands. When she was within earshot, she held it out to him and said, “I got you a present.”

He looked up at her and his voice had all the enthusiasm of a kid’s on Christmas. “A present?! For me?”

“Yeah, it’s just a house warming gift, you know … for being Major’s new roommate.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me for that, Liv. I actually like the guy. Don’t see why you broke up with him.”

“Are you forgetting about my little zombie problem?”

“Honestly, sometimes I do,” Ravi shrugged. “But I get your point. It really is like the ultimate STD, isn’t it? Or shall we call it an STZ? Sexually transmitted zombification.”

She put the gift down none too gently. “I’m getting something to eat.”

“Hold on, won’t you open it for me? I’m elbow-deep in someone’s grandmother at the moment.”

“It’s a waffle iron,” Liv said nonchalantly as she made her way over to refrigerator. “Major loves waffles.”

“So not only am I spying on his new Jenga-loving girlfriend for you, but now I’m making your ex-fiancé’s breakfast as well?”

“You don’t have to make his breakfast, but it would be a nice gesture.” She pulled out a tupperware container with a healthy portion of fresh brains inside. “And did _you_ get this for _me_?”

“Yep,” he said, as he pulled off his gloves. “Courtesy of Mrs. Ethel Mae Wilthorpe here. You’ll be knitting sweaters and baking cookies in no time.”

Ravi could not have been more wrong. It turned out Ethel Mae was more likely to poison her many husbands than knit them a sweater. And it seemed someone had returned the favor.


End file.
